La guerre faisait rage
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Tout de même un grand mystère dans sa vie subsiste. Aimeriez-vous savoir ce qui se cache vraiment derrière la disparition du sixième Hokage. Qu'y a-t-il derrière ses mensonges ? Témoignage de sa fille unique. Sasu/Naru.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Thème : Longue distance - Correspondance érotique. **

**Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rating M**

**C'est assez spécial du point de vue de la narration puisque c'est un document officiel avec le témoignage de la fille de Naruto et des lettres en supplément. Je voulais tenter quelque chose de plus original, je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira.**

_Extrait du document officiel de la vie du Rokudaime Hokage rédigé par sa propre fille Uzumaki Mikoto :_

A ce stade, il serait inutile de vous faire remarquer une fois de plus que le sixième Hokage eut une vie des plus mouvementés et des plus étranges par son extravagance et par son originalité.

Tout de même, un grand mystère dans sa vie subsiste tout aussi extravagant que le reste.

Toute la communauté internationale s'est toujours interrogée sur la longue disparition de cet Hokage mémorable, aux alentours de ces vingt-sept ans, à un moment crucial de l'histoire.

Beaucoup enquêtent encore sur ces nombreux mois passés à la trappe dans sa carrière, surtout qu'aucune revendication ou demande de rançon n'avait été formulée pour sa capture, en ces temps troublés. Certains pensent même qu'il a eu une aventure romantico-tragique des plus passionnelles avec une blonde fantasmagorique d'où ma naissance, ils étaient un peu éloignés de la terrible vérité.

Et, la guerre faisait rage, alors les questionnements furent très brefs avant de retourner au combat.

Mon père n'avait donné aucune explication sur cet évènement, prétextant une amnésie partielle après un combat enlevé, et ne put dire de moi, tout bébé, seulement que ma mère était morte et que j'étais son enfant.

Beaucoup l'ont traité de menteur, et pour dire vrai, ils avaient parfaitement raison en ce qui concernait cette affaire en particulier.

Je n'ai découvert la vérité que sur son lit de mort, même pas de sa propre bouche, mais en lisant le rouleau précieusement conservé dans sa table de nuit. Il ne pouvait plus parler, et j'aurais aimé que lui ou l'autre me dise la vérité avec leurs propres mots plutôt qu'en découvrant leur correspondance secrète.

Je vous ai fait part précédemment de son amitié particulière et officielle avec l'Otokage, en voici donc les dessous. Vous vous demandez ce que cet homme peu respectable qu'est Uchiha Sasuke vient faire dans cette histoire, surtout qu'on recherche plutôt une femme, vous le saurez bien assez vite. Il est à l'origine de toute cette affaire.

Vous serez étonnés de savoir qu'ils s'échangeaient des lettres depuis la désertion du futur Otokage de Konoha à l'initiative de celui-ci sans que personne ne le sache. Ceci éclaire d'un jour nouveau leur étrange amitié.

Je vous épargne le début de leur correspondance où ils se traitaient tour à tour de nom d'oiseaux tout en s'envoyant des propos provocateurs dignes de gamins de cinq ans qui cachaient leur attachement. Je commencerais donc quand leur propos devinrent plus posés mais bien plus tendancieux vers leurs dix-huit ans.

Voici, quelques extraits révélateurs de leur correspondance cachée :

_« Salut, crétin !_

_Je ne pensais pas te croiser dans cette auberge, ce fut une surprise pour moi. Pour ce qui s'est passé, ce serait préférable qu'on l'oublie complètement. C'était un malheureux dérapage._

_Je ne te croyais pas aussi désespéré de me faire revenir à Konoha._

_Sasuke, aussi débile que toi._

_P.S. : Je ne reviendrai pas même ainsi. »_

_« Salut, enfoiré !_

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était une erreur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ni ce qui t'a pris, toi aussi, de répondre. C'est du passé, je ne t'embêterais pas à ce sujet._

_Je commence à me faire une raison, tu ne reviendras pas._

_Naruto, futur Hokage._

_P.S. : Je vais arrêter de te poursuivre même si j'aimerais bien te revoir. »_

_« Hé, débile congénital !_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, moi non plus. Et on arrête d'en parler, c'est gênant !_

_Je suis heureux que tu abandonnes enfin cette stupide et monumentale idée de me ramener dans notre village natal. Et je suis soulagé que tu arrêtes de me coller au cul, dans tous les sens du terme !_

_Sasuke, futur dictateur d'un monde malade._

_P.S. : On arrête d'en parler, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et ça ne se reproduira pas ! »_

On tient donc l'explication de la baisse de motivation du sixième Hokage pour ramener son ancien meilleur ami.

_« Hé, sale égocentrique !_

_Arrête de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Cette histoire a l'air de te remuer dans tous les sens du terme, je t'ai fait autant d'effets que ça pour que tu sois aussi perturbé ?_

_Si tu veux, on se revoit pour en discuter et tourner la page…_

_Naruto, très perplexe._

_P.S. : T'as aimé ça ? Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te poser la question. »_

_« Crétin débile !_

_Il est hors de question qu'on se revoit !_

_Ton futur meurtrier. _

_P.S. : J'ai détesté ça ! »_

Leur correspondance a été interrompue un long moment après quelques lettres incendiaires mais elle a repris avec la nomination d'Uzumaki Naruto au poste d'Anbu.

_« Hé, boudeur constipé !_

_Je suis devenu_ _Anbu pour démontrer ma valeur, on pourrait fêter ma promotion !_

_Naruto, tout penaud. »_

_« Sale manipulateur !_

_Je n'aurais jamais dû venir à ton invitation, j'étais persuadé que c'était un piège, et je suis quand même tombé dedans. _

_Sasuke, vexé, en mode avenger !_

_P.S. : Profite encore de mon état d'ébriété, et tu rejoindras tes défunts parents plus tôt que prévu. »_

_« Hypocrite !_

_T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi ! Tu n'étais pas ivre du tout, tu fuis tes responsabilités, c'est toi à t'être jeté sur moi en toute connaissance de cause à effet. Ça t'arracherais la langue d'avouer ton attirance pour moi !_

_Bien que je préfère que tu la gardes en l'état, cette petite coquine !_

_Je ne comprends pas plus que toi comment un homme peut me faire autant d'effets, surtout toi !_

_Tu as toujours été spécial pour moi, et c'est étrange qu'on ait besoin de ça à présent._

_Naruto, futur Hokage mécontent._

_P.S. : Tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec de la rhétorique, cette fois-ci ! »_

_« Hé, crétin de mes deux !_

_Ok, tu m'attires mais ce n'est que du sexe à l'état pur ! Et non, je ne t'aime pas ! N'espère rien de ce genre, mielleux et attendrissant ! Je veux rebâtir mon clan, sale bâtard, et il n'est pas question que je m'accoquine avec un mec même si c'est toi ! Je refoulerais ce désir débile !_

_Sasuke, ton sex-friend._

_P.S. : Je ne vois pas d'autres termes. »_

_« Ah, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te plais, j'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez toi depuis Oromoche. C'est sûrement à force de caresser des serpents que tu aimes les bites !_

_Et, oui, je te provoque ! _

_J'imagine ton soupir d'indignation ainsi que tes cheveux se friser d'horreur !_

_Parce que ce n'est pas la peine de se voiler la face, ça fait combien d'années qu'on se tourne autour à s'envoyer des lettres, à se courir après, hein ?_

_J'ai vachement réfléchi, et franchement, il n'y a que toi qui compte autant à mes yeux. Je pensais notre amitié un peu spéciale, c'est tout, mais c'est trop fort pour être simplement de l'amitié. Ce que je veux dire, en fait, je ne sais pas, je suis un peu perdu…_

_Je me souviens tout le temps de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je m'interroge, je veux te revoir._

_Mon sexe dans ta bouche, tes mains sur mes fesses, ta langue contre la mienne, tes soupirs, et la fusion de nos corps. Toute cette chaleur est intenable. Je deviens fou, tu me manques encore plus qu'avant._

_Oui, tu me manques. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais s'écrire, ça ne me suffit plus depuis très longtemps._

_J'ai besoin de toi. _

_Naruto, désespéré de te savoir si loin.»_

_« Hé, imbécile transi d'amour !_

_Arrête ta sérénade, je vais finir par rougir comme une pucelle ! Oh, je vais défaillir ! _

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais déclamer ma flamme comme ça pour un crétin comme toi. Et laisse mes serpents en dehors de tout ça, ils n'ont rien de phallique !_

_Je ne comprends rien ! J'y pense aussi, ça me ronge, et je sais qu'il n'y a que toi pour faire disparaître cette tension en moi. C'est horrible, je ne fais que penser à toi, jour et nuit…_

_J'ai besoin de ton corps contre le mien._

_Je revois le grain de ta peau, je ressens la dureté de ton sexe dans ma main, ce goût dans ma bouche, j'ai envie de te toucher au plus profond de toi. Rien que toi, personne d'autres, rien que toi._

_Sasuke, pas très content de sa lettre._

_P.S. : Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! On se revoit quand, j'en ai marre de me masturber dans mon coin.»_

_« Hé, enfoiré !_

_On se revoit très bientôt au carrefour des quatre grandes guerres, je fais te faire ta fête, toute la nuit !_

_Je me vois déjà en train de te faire plein de choses insensées. Je veux trop ta queue ! Te branler jusqu'à ce que tu exploses, je veux que tu me prennes aussi fort que la dernière fois, j'ai besoin de ton corps, je te veux tout entier. Tes joues rougies, et tes gémissements de plaisir, par ma seule faute. Il me tarde. Tu seras plein de suçons de partout, et je n'hésiterais pas à te mordre._

_Naruto, ton amant._

_P.S. : Je suis très touché par tes mots d'amour qui n'en sont pas vraiment d'après toi. Moi aussi, je t'aime ! _

_Et j'adore te provoquer ! »_

Inutile d'aller plus loin dans leur mots coquins, les lettres sont devenues de plus en plus chaudes au fil des années jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'incident. Notre cher précédent Hokage avait donc une relation homosexuelle cachée au temps où il était ANBU avec un criminel toujours classé rang S à cette époque. Et, la disparition de l'Hokage et ma naissance, dans cet imbroglio amoureux ? Tout s'éclaire dans leurs lettres de leurs vingt-sept ans.

_« A mon crétin d'amour. _

_J'aimerais te revoir. Je sais très bien qu'avec nos obligations de kage, il est de plus en plus difficile de se rencontrer entre nos devoirs qui nous retiennent dans nos villages et nos déplacements officiels. Je croyais qu'avec l'alliance des pays shinobis, on aurait pu s'éclipser dans un endroit tranquille après les réunions. Gaara me tient toujours la jambe, et il te fusille du regard, je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques en sa présence._

_Viens me faire une visite de courtoisie, nous n'aurons aucun chaperon. Trouve une excuse valable, n'importe quoi, ou viens incognito. Cela fait des mois que nous n'avons pas pu faire l'amour. Je n'en peux plus, on me presse pour me marier, j'aimerais tellement te retrouver même pour quelques heures. Parler, s'exciter, jouir de la présence de l'autre, du simple au figuré._

_Je veux te faire crier mon nom sous mes coups de reins puissants. J'ai envie d'explorer à nouveau ton petit cul doré. T'es toujours tellement serré quand on ne l'a pas fait depuis longtemps, je suis impatient de te prendre avec passion. Tu seras tellement comblé que tu ne sauras plus qui tu es pendant au moins trois jours où je profiterais à fond de toi. Tu connais mon endurance quand je suis frustré._

_Tu y perdras la tête, rejoins-moi !_

_Uchiha Sasuke, Otokage, et fier d'être un tyran officiel._

_P.S. : Amène du lubrifiant, la pharmacienne me jette toujours un sale regard noir quand je passe. Et dans mon état de frustration intense, j'aurais bien envie de la chidoriser cette fois de trop._

_P.S.2 : J'aimerais tenter une nouvelle expérience, mais on verra ça sur place. »_

_« A mon enfoiré !_

_C'est avec plaisir que je vais m'esquiver de la semaine de visite dans les institutions de Konoha. Je n'ai pas envie de passer de la garderie aux quartiers ANBU jusqu'aux petits commerces des sales commères. Bien que ce soit mon devoir, je vais noblement fuir vers d'autres activités bien plus salaces avec toi. Il faut entretenir de bonnes relations diplomatiques, c'est primordial._

_Tu es toujours sec quand tu n'as pas couché avec moi depuis des lustres. Et, on vient me le reprocher, en plus ! Et, c'est plus douloureux à la pénétration, héhé… Je sais, c'est tellement loin de ta finesse._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien me gélifier les fesses pour que tu fasses ton affaire. Mes pharmaciennes personnelles ont assez de tacts pour ne pas fouiner dans ma vie privée._

_Moi aussi, je vais te faire crier ! Je vais te dominer de tout mon poids, et tu seras obligé de suivre le rythme. J'ai mon instinct de prédateur complètement éveillé depuis que Kyubbi me fait des siennes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle est de drôle d'humeur à vouloir sortir de sa cage. J'ai envie de dominer à force de lutter avec la bête. Je sais que ça ne te plaira pas du tout, mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Tu te souviens comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois, on avait tout massacré sur notre passage. On s'était cassé les cordes vocales, et le lendemain, les autres Kage nous ont lancé de ces regards suspicieux, surtout Gaara, tiens, maintenant que tu en parles. Il est vraiment perspicace celui-là._

_Donc, j'en étais à la partie où je te faisais tout ce que je voulais. Et, tu as intérêt à me faire plaisir…_

_J'aime toujours autant quand tu es aussi passionné, et en manque. Je me pâme quand tu touches ce point en moi avec force, et tu as intérêt d'abuser de ce point névralgique. Baise-moi, je suis en manque, moi aussi._

_Quand tu me remplis de ta présence, je me sens tellement proche de toi. Quand on lie nos doigts, je me sens transporté par ce que je ressens pour toi. Et c'est décuplé quand tu me caresses, te déhanches en moi, tu t'agrippes de toutes tes forces à moi pour jouir. Tu es tellement beau après l'amour, j'ai trop hâte de te revoir dans cet état._

_Naruto, Hokage, clown officiel de Konoha._

_P.S. : J'aime les nouvelles expériences. » _

_« A ma belle plante,_

_C'était tellement bon. Je viens à peine de te quitter que je recherche encore ta présence à mes côtés douloureusement._

_Je maudis chaque jour que nous soyons deux hommes. Il aurait tellement été plus facile que l'un de nous soit une femme, nous pourrions vivre ensemble sans se soucier des convenances. J'aurais quitté mon poste, je me serais installé chez toi et je t'aurais préparé des petits plats. Tu es trop mauvais cuisinier et tu es bordélique, alors, c'est moi qui serais resté à la maison à t'attendre chaque soir pour te rendre insomniaque._

_C'était une bonne idée, je ne pensais pas que tu serais partant. J'aurais cru que tu trouverais humiliant que je te féminise autant. En fait, tu t'en es trouvé plus excité que jamais d'utiliser ta sexy méta. Si personne ne connaissait ta transformation, peut-être, nous aurions-pu faire semblant..._

_Je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour rester auprès de toi._

_Préviens-moi quand tu seras revenu à Konoha ! J'aimerais être rassuré, il y a des rumeurs aux frontières qui m'inquiètent._

_Sasuke, ton amour inconditionnel._

_P.S. : Il faudra vite se revoir, tu me manques déjà. »_

_« Sasuke,_

_Je suis resté à l'auberge, j'ai un problème avec ma sexy méta. Je suis incapable de redevenir un homme, et Kyubbi ricane, au fond de moi, comme un véritable diable. J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait une belle connerie. Peut-être la plus grosse de notre vie !_

_Reviens, vite !_

_Naruto._

_Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi. J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle du démon. »_

_« J'arrive. »_

Puis, ce fut le silence radio pendant près de onze mois entre eux. Il est à supposer qu'ils sont restés ensemble durant toute la période de la disparition étrange de l'Hokage d'où l'inutilité de correspondre. Et pendant tout ce temps, de nombreux troubles ont fait surface dans le monde shinobi, requérant la présence des kage sur tous les fronts surtout que l'un d'eux était introuvable. Tout ceci, ne nous renseigne pas vraiment sur l'origine de ma naissance pour les plus prudes.

Il est vraiment difficile d'imaginer que deux hommes puissent procréer, et pourtant ce fut ce qu'il se produisit grâce à un concours de circonstances pour le moins étrange. La sexy méta, et l'activité étrange de Kyubbi, juste au moment où ils se retrouvaient. De ma théorie personnelle, il en ressort que la démone avait encore frappé, et cette fois-ci, très fort.

Peu se sont interrogé sur les jumeaux Uchiha : Suyi et Kushina, l'Otokage ayant veillé à présenter une mère potentielle typée japonaise très vite oubliée des mémoires.

Leur erreur fut de croire que nous naitrions tous à l'image de Sasuke, cheveux et yeux noirs, du fait de cette prédominance dans la famille Uchiha. Et, j'étais née semblable à l'Hokage ce qui a déchirée notre famille dans le secret le plus total.

Les deux Kage ne pouvaient pas quitter leurs postes à cause des événements terribles secouant le monde shinobi d'une nouvelle guerre sanglante. Et, il aurait été dangereux pour eux de nous cacher aux yeux de tous plutôt que de nous en mettre en sécurité sous surveillance de forts shinobis et amis proches pendant qu'ils bataillaient sur le front.

Personne ne savait que nous étions une abomination de la nature, ils ont gardé le secret de notre naissance pour nous protéger et pour nous donner l'illusion d'être comme les autres enfants. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir à mes pères de m'avoir séparée des deux autres pendant mon enfance.

Je m'en veux de ne m'être rendue compte de rien en côtoyant sans le savoir mon frère et ma sœur. Quand l'Otokage me prenait toujours dans ses bras avec beaucoup de joie et de bonheur alors que tous les autres enfants, à part les siens, l'indifféraient, j'aurais dû me dire que ce n'étais pas parce que j'étais la fille de son meilleur ami, mais, bien plus.

Quand j'ai découvert la marque du démon sur le ventre de Suyi et sur la cuisse de Kushina alors qu'on se baignait après avoir faussé compagnie à la protection paternelle, j'aurais dû me poser des questions.

Quand j'ai remarqué que nos yeux avaient la même profondeur de regard, j'aurais dû douter plutôt que de m'en extasier.

Quand j'ai activé mes sharingans, j'aurais dû me rendre à l'évidence plutôt que d'écouter les paroles réconfortantes de mon père qui désactivait mon don héréditaire. Tout ceci, pour me protéger des autres.

Je crois que c'est plus par insolence, par provocation et par rébellion que j'ai embrassé Suyi passionnément sous leurs yeux effrayés. C'était une manière inconsciente de les secouer.

Ils nous alors interdits de nous voir, et je me suis retrouvée avec ce vieux pervers de Konohamaru comme chaperon. J'avais quinze ans, ils auraient pu me dire la vérité.

Non, je l'ai appris à la mort de l'Hokage, avec Suyi et Kushina à mes côtés, à lire ce vieux parchemin de correspondance à distance, sous la lueur vacillante d'une bougie. Et choqués par l'évidence, nous avions eu du mal à faire face à notre père restant. Nous étions en larmes de découvrir autant d'amour couché sur papier à nos vingt ans. Heureusement, Sasuke nous avait surpris dans ce vieux grenier avant que nous ne fassions des bêtises mémorables dignes de notre défunt père. Puis, il nous a amené au chevet de notre père mourant pour se recueillir près de lui à ses derniers souffles, et emprisonner le démon dans un autre porteur.

On peut dire que, depuis ce jour, nous sommes vraiment restés unis, nous, les triplés damnés.

Et, je maudis encore mes cheveux blonds, ainsi que la marque du démon sur mes joues.

Et, je hais cette bête que je porte en moi, mais j'ai leurs lettres précieuses pour réchauffer mon cœur dans les heures sombres.

Uzumaki Mikoto

Porteuse de Kyubbi

Doyenne de Konoha

_« A mon cher et tendre, Sasuke,_

_Je t'aime à en mourir. Notre fille, Mikoto, est tellement belle. Je m'extasie devant ce petit être dans mes bras dès que j'ai l'occasion de la serrer contre moi. La guerre fait rage, mais dès que je rentre, j'ai ce petit bout de toi et moi pour me réchauffer le cœur. Je l'aime, et je les aime eux aussi._

_Je ne sais pas si nous avons pris la meilleure des décisions pour eux. J'aurais préféré qu'ils nous aient tous les deux, mais la guerre fait rage, et on a encore besoin de nous. Soyons fidèle au poste et à nos convictions à nous en déchirer le cœur. _

_J'aimerais tellement les voir tous les trois ensemble. Après la guerre, on se verra très souvent parce que je veux qu'ils se connaissent au moins un peu. Tant pis, pour les risques, je vous aime trop pour m'en préoccuper. J'ai bien le droit de voir mes filleuls, et toi, de voir la tienne. Personne ne nous posera de questions._

_J'ai peur qu'on la traite de monstre rien qu'avec le faible chakra de Kyubbi en elle. J'ai toujours peur qu'on apprenne qu'elle a deux pères. Je me tairais jusqu'à ma mort sur sa naissance._

_Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferais._

_Ces onze mois étaient comme une trêve diabolique et cruelle._

_Naruto, la mère de tes enfants. »_

_« A la mère de mes enfants,_

_Arrête de dire des bêtises, et de te travestir ! Imbécile !_

_Tu vas me faire pleurer, et déclamer des vers si tu continues à m'émouvoir autant. Je t'aime, aussi, ainsi que les enfants._

_Suyi et Kushina commencent à jouer ensemble, j'aurais bien aimé que Mikoto se joignent à eux. Ils seraient tellement bien dans le même parc. Quand je les vois, j'ai l'impression que tu es là. Je crois que c'est à cause du chakra de Kyubbi. _

_Et, ce ne sont pas des monstres, ce sont nos enfants. Et comme nous, ils sont un peu différents des autres. Pour l'instant, ils sont fragiles. Un jour, ils seront tellement forts avec nos gènes, ce ne peut pas être autrement que le regard des autres ne les atteindront plus. Et là, nous lèverons le voile sur leur naissance. Ils devront savoir, mais pas maintenant…Ils sont déjà la cible de nos ennemis, ils ne seront pas celle de la haine._

_Moi non plus, je ne m'y ferais pas de leur mentir tous les jours._

_Ce sera un plaisir de te rendre visite avec les enfants quand tout sera plus calme._

_Sasuke, le second père de tes enfants. »_

Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiha Sasuke

Pères d'Uchiha Suyi, Uchiha Kushina et d'Uzumaki Mikoto


End file.
